The Diary Of Lavender Brown
by The Lavceds
Summary: Little nice, lovely girls have a diary - clumsy, chaotic girls, too! In her 4th year at Hogwarts Lavender has to deal with a lot of stuff. Cedric needs extra lessons, Cho is a crybaby and her mother, Lady Sunshine, isn't a help at all. LavCed!


Hey, guys!

This fanfiction orginally was written by **drewfullerfan** in _german_, and we (try) to translate it into english. You will find faults, but we hope, they aren't too heavy (if you want to, show us them). Maybe there is someone who wants to help us? =D Feel free to contact us!

The Diary Of Lavender Brown – _Das Tagebuch der Lavender Brown_ – was the first LavCed fanfiction in german, and since then a lot of other LavCed stuff showed up. The LavCed shipper are a big family now, called ›The Glitterfees‹ =D It's a piece of love we wanna share with you ^.^

The Lavceds

**Chapter 1, Part 1 - HEADS UP, WATERFALL!**

**Tuesday, september 14, 1994**

_Private lessons pupil: 1; chocolatepuddingsplotches on my skirt: 9; new enemies: 1_

**07:30 p.m. in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory**

Dear diary, you won't believe, what happened today! Fantastic, really!

After lessons Parvati and I have decided to go to the lake, because the weather was just great. A little apart from all of this couples (Pesky!) we laid on a big, flat rock and closed our eyes – and then there was somebody clearing his throat directly behind me and I beheld one of Hogwarts' most treasured crushes smiling on me. A dream? No, the sunbeams on my skin felt too real, and Parvati's hysterical snicker couldn't be an illusion, either! But why was this good looking guy (7th grader and Hufflepuff's Seeker!) standing behind me? I'm just…standard. Also there are newly rumours about him having a crush on Cho Chang. Bitch! Oh…sorry. I should stop to affront more favoured girls than me on the sly. Not that Cho isn't a bitch, but…alas, never mind.

»Am I disturbing you?« Cedric took an unsure look on Parvati, who was making odd noises behind her raised hand. How can she act like this in presence of this godhood?

»Close your mouth!«, she murmured in my ear, before she disappeared – giggling, of course. Damn, it only would have been more embarrassing if I'd started to dribble…hoops. Too late.

»I want to ask you something…« My heart started to rave. Oh! My! God! The most adorable guy in the whole United Kingdom wanted to ask me out! All my daydreams became real! »Professor Trelawney…« Wait, what did she have to do with this? Okay, maybe she had foreseen that I'm Cedric's perfect mate and, courteous like she always is, told him this.

Of course a normal thinking person would have gotten immediately that this wasn't about a date, but though I'm a person and normal, this thinking-thing doesn't work for me – so I was even arranging to say thanks to Professor Trelawney for pairing me off with Cedric…

»So, this is my last year…« He was afraid to be turned down, I assumed, and debated if I should help him. »…fortune-telling isn't my best subject…«

A few metres away from us I saw Cho Chang walking towards us. Go ahead, Cedric! If you ask me out in her presence she will burst into tears! She's always this cry baby-like! I've heard, once she cried for days, because she didn't get an O in Defence Against The Dark Arts, and only stopped with it, as Professor Lupin eked out her note (charity). Worse than Hermione!

»…I know this will surprise you, you're only in 4th grade and I'm sure, you've got enough to deal with, but would you…«

Exactly at this moment Cho arrived us. I'm the kindness in person, so I gave her a – more or less honest-meant – pitiful smile. Be always nice to your fellow men, like my Mother would say. Doesn't matter if she's the bitch or not. Err, Cho I mean. Cho, Cho, Cho.

»…give me extra lessons?«

»Yes!«, I called much too euphoric. Wait a minute, extra lessons? _EXTRA LESSONS?_ What kind of date should _this_ be? And then it began to dawn on me: Not a date at all!

»Oh, that's great, thank you! Professor Trelawney always talks this thrilled about you, I just had to ask you.«

Date, paah! Did I really believe, Cedric, _CEDRIC DIGGORY_, wants to go out with me? Crap, crap, crap! And then this bitch had to nestle up against him! This, this…waah!

»Well, we'll meet Saturday after breakfast in front of the library?«

If Cho is there, too, surely not! I'm not that crackbrainded to mess about with this Ravenclaw by choice! At the end she would misuse me as a handkerchief! »Will she be there, too?«, I asked preferably innocent und eyeballed her snidely.

»_I_«, Cho began and pushed harder to Cedric, »don't need extra lessons. But I will join you anyway.«

As if! »Doesn't come into consideration! I only give extra lessons without public.«

»Well, then not. Come on, Cedric.«

Cocky cow. Why does Cedric like her? Arrogant and priggish, nothing more! (And her pretty face would give way to a wrinkly grimace…someday.) In an undue gesture she put her long hair (Have to figure out which shampoo she uses!) back above her collar and turned. But Cedric didn't move.

»Cedric?« She grabbed his arm hysterically.

»You know, Cho, I really need this extra lessons…«

»So I will give you extra lessons!«

»But you're only in 5th grade…«

»So? _She_«, she pointed with crimpy nose on me, »is younger than me and…«

»…a fortune-telling genius«, Cedric finished her sentence. Wow! He called me a genius! G-E-N-I-U-S! Me, Lavender! Oh, Cho, you didn't figure on doing this, huh? Err, if I didn't totally act amiss, her eyes glimmered suspect. Oh boy.

»I get your point«, she said soundless and disappeared. Point for me! …God, since when am I this cruel? Must have lain in the sun for too long. Sunstroke and so on… or abnormal jealousy.

»I'm sorry; normally she isn't like this, really. Maybe she had a bad day«, Cedric began to come to Cho's defence. »Cho's always courteous and lovely, nice, sympathetic…« And, and, and… Nice puff piece. Sure, in front of him she always plays the perfect Ravenclaw-girl next housetable. »Well, Saturday?«

Saturday…

Just then I realised I haven't got any idea what's the fortune-telling matter for 7th grader. What, if that's totally too deep for me? As fast as my feet supported me, I ran into the castle and searched for Parvati. With my luck I didn't find her, instead I ran into Hermione. Perfect. After all she knows the curriculums of all grades since our first day in Hogwarts.

»Hermione!«, I gasped short of breath.

»For the last time: I won't write your essay for potions!«

Huh? Oh…the essay. Hell, I asked her about it only three times! »Nope, nothing like that. I have to know what the 7th graders go trough in fortune-telling.«

»Why do you want to know this?«

»Cedric Diggory asked me for extra lessons…«

»What? _You?_«

»Don't be that appalled« I'm not _such_ a blank! Don't forget, Cedric called me a _genius_.

»Why didn't he ask _me_?«

»You may be gorgeous in potions or something like that, but for the art of fortune-telling you haven't got the aura that's needed.«

»Rubbish!«, she blustered. »Fortune-telling isn't anything more than pure rubbish! If you really want to learn something, take some Ancient Runes. That-«

»Yeah, yeah«, I interrupted her impatiently. »But could you please tell me what's on the curriculum for the 7th graders?«

»Well, okay, but you really should…«

Yeah. Sure. Mhm. I will. Yes. Mhm. Mhm. You're right. Yeah… Any time her instruction lecture was done and I got my desired information. (How can anybody be so obsessed with Ancient Runes?)

Extra lessons, wow, it's unbelievable, isn't it? Cedric and me, alone… Oops, stared into the air with open mouth again. Stupid daydreams!


End file.
